


Cupid Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: There are some devil fruits that have great power, the limits based on the user's imagination and skill. However, some fruits have sister fruits, fruits holding a greater power a more advanced power than the other. Luffy eats the Cupid Cupid fruit, the sister fruit to the Mero Mero or the love love fruit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Cupid Power

 

The world is vast, the four seas, north, south, east, and west, divided by the red line from north to south, getting crossed by the grand line. The grand line is considered the sea of dreams for some. Where Gol D. Roger, named the king of the pirates obtained the ultimate treasure.

Before he was executed, he launched the Great Pirate Era, telling the world he had hidden his treasure in one place. This lit a fire for pirates seeking one of the ultimate treasures, the One Piece.

-x-

A band of pirates had settled in Foosha Village in the East Blue. Luffy, a young 7-year-old raven haired boy met the group and found them awesome. Wanting to show his bravery to them, Luffy took a knife and stabbed his cheek. The act was to show the ship's captain Shanks that Luffy could join them. The pirates cheered and went to the local bar/tavern. "To Luffy!" they cheered.

"Thanks, guys, it didn't hurt at all," he says but tears gave him away. "You liar," Shanks snaps. Makino laughs and continues serving drinks. "You really were brave Luffy," she says. He chuckles.

“Don’t encourage him,” he sighs. “Listen Luffy, you are too young to go exploring with us.”

"I'm not too young!" he bellows. "I wanna be a pirate too!"

“The captain's just worried about your safety," Yasopp says.

“You might be brave, but bravery can only get you so far.” Lucky Roo says.

“Seriously, you're barely as old as my own kid!"

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luffy growls.

"Calm down, here drink your juice." he passes the boy a glass. "Thanks, Shanks," he drinks it. "Hahahaha, what kind of pirate drinks juice, hahaha!"

“You tricked me!” Luffy hissed. The other crew members laughed. “Quit it!”

“Relax kid," Shanks says and ruffles his hair.

“But Shanks, I want to come with you. Life on the sea, adventure, please won’t you take me with you?”

“You are too young, you might be a good swimmer, but life as a pirate means you gotta be able to hold your own," he says. Makino sets a plate of food down for Luffy.

“I can fight, I got a punch like a pistol!” he says.

"A pistol huh, you'll need a lot more than that. For every weapon and skill, you master, for a pirate is never enough," he says.

“You can teach me right?”

Before Shanks can answer the doors to the bar burst in, and a group of mountain bandits enters the room. "Pirates huh?" he smirks. "What's the scum of the sea doing here?"

Shanks turns around. “Just having a party mate, having a bit of fun.”

“You must be the captain?” The leader of the bandits smirked. Makino was worried about Luffy, she knew about the various bands of mountain bandits, and these guys were the worst. Some bandits lived by a code of honor, others not so much. These guys were the type that would murder women or children without a second thought. “Oh, you lot look pretty dumb.” his men laughed.

“Welcome..” Makino says, hoping to serve them and send them on their way.

“No need to be scared, we might be mountain bandits, but we aren't here to wreck the place," he says after having broken the tavern's door. The leader was tall, towering over Makino. "Sell us some booze, ten barrels will do."

Shanks had turned back to his food. “I’m sorry, I just ran out of alcohol.”

“That’s odd, then what are these pirates drinking, water?” he glares.

“No, what they’re drinking is the last of it.”

"My apologies, it looks like we drank the whole place dry," Shanks says and offers the last bottle he was saving. "Sorry." Without missing a beat the bandit leader breaks the bottle, dousing Shanks in the booze.

"There's an 8 Million Berry bounty on my head, one bottle is not enough to satisfy me," he smirks and his men chuckle. “Don’t insult me!”

“What a mess, now the floor is all wet.” he looks down at the mess and sighs. “Sorry about that, Makino, do you have a rag?” He starts picking up the broken pieces. Before Makino can come around, the bandit leader pulls out a sword.

With one swipe he breaks the plate, some bottles, and damages the counter. “If you like cleaning so much, you’ll find this more fulfilling.” he sheaths his sword. “This place isn’t worth our time if they are out of booze.” he and his men walk out. “Later wimps.”

Luffy was gritting his teeth, fighting back the urge to snap. Makino came around and started to help dry shanks off. "I'm fine," he says and the crew laughs.

“They sure got you good captain," Shanks just laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Luffy shouts. The laughing stopped and everyone looked at him. “It doesn’t matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you should have fought them.” To Luffy these men were his heroes, he idolized them. To see them just sit back as insults were thrown their way it bothered him.

“I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me," he says. "It's nothing worth getting mad over." He smirks. "Someday you'll learn sometimes the only way to win a fight is to not fight."

Luffy pouts and notices a fruit inside a treasure chest. Still hungry, and upset he starts eating the fruit. After the first bite, it was kinda gross, but he was hungry and pushed on. Shanks heard him munching on the food. "You shouldn't eat just because you are upset."

“Shut up!” Luffy says between bites. Upon closer inspection, he saw the fruit Luffy was eating. “Wait, what are you eating?” Luffy swallows the mouthful and turns to Shanks. “That box, did you eat the fruit that was in that box?”

“Yes,” he says his voice trembling. Shanks quickly pulls off Luffy’s shirt and the whole crew gasps. Luffy has wings. “Whoa!” the boy gasps in surprise.

“Luffy that fruit is the Cupid Cupid fruit. It is a devil fruit, eating it gives you great powers but in exchange, the sea becomes your enemy."

“What?!”

“You dumb ass!”

As it stood at Luffy's age, he was limited to how much he could pull out of the fruit's power. His wings were tiny and sensitive, at best he could levitate for a few seconds. The only other power Luffy could tap into was Cupid’s Soul Gaze. His eyes turned pink and if he looked into someone’s eyes he could see into their very soul. Eyes were the windows to the soul so they say, this ability took mind reading to the tenth level. The mind could only hold so much information, the soul, however, was a record of a person's heart, mind, and body.

Using this power also left someone with a feeling of love, as it made them feel someone understood them. Outside of this Luffy didn't know much else he could do. Shanks, however, told him, he'd have to wait he'd get stronger as he got older.

-x-

Shanks and his crew were on the docks loading supplies, and the bandits had come around and started bad mouth Shanks and his men again. Luffy couldn’t stand for it. “Don’t bad mouth Shanks you jerks!” The tavern got wrecked as the bandits overwhelmed Luffy and they dragged him out, into town to publicly punish him.

Makino raced to get help, finding the Mayor. The two raced to rescue Luffy.

The bandit leader stepped on Luffy’s face. “Did I say something to offend you?”

“You did! Now apologize!” the bandits were mocking Shanks and his men. ‘He got covered in booze, and didn’t say a word, what a pathetic excuse of a man.’ they laughed and laughed. ‘Pirates are just a bunch of wimps!’

Makino had tried to stop him, but the boy was so passionate. “You should watch your mouth brat, no one who has made me mad has lived to tell the tale.” He drew his sword.

“Wait, let the boy go." The mayor steps out. "I don't know what Luffy has done, nor do I intend to fight you. If you're not offended, I'll even pay you. Just, please! Just spare the boy's life!" he bowed.

“Mayor!” Luffy frowned.

“Leave it to the old guard to know how the world works. But no, it’s too late for him now.” he readies his blade.

“You’re the bad guys, you mountain apes! I’m not scared of you!” The bandit just laughed at him. “You are a lost cause kid, time to die!”

Thankfully before Luffy could be harmed, Shanks and his men arrived onto the scene. “I was wondering where everyone was.” Makino and the Mayor turned to see the group. “Looks like the bandits are causing trouble again.”

“So you pirates are still here, I thought you losers would be out to sea with your tails between your legs.” Shanks ignores him.

“Luffy, I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?” he walked towards the leader.

“Shut up!” Luffy growls.

"I don't know why you are here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt," he smirks. "Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, wimp." One of his men pointed a gun at Shanks' head.

“Don’t make me blow your head off.” The bandit says, as his bandit brothers chuckled, all smirking.

“Now that you’ve drawn your weapon, are you ready to put your life on the line?”

“Huh?” the bandit gasped.

“I’m saying when one draws his weapon, you are putting your life on the line.” Bang!

The bandit was shot in the head, by Lucky Roo. The bandits gasped. “They shot him!”

“They are fighting dirty!”

“Dirty?”

“You must be joking.”

“What, do you think you’re dealing with saints or something?” Benn asks.

“You’re looking at pirates!” Shanks says with a grin.

“Shut up! This has nothing to do with you.”

“You are wrong. Whether I’m splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I’ll just laugh it off and forget about it.” He glares at them. “But! No matter what the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!”

“Shanks...” Luffy felt the words fill him.

The bandit just laughed at Shanks’ words. “Has to pay huh? Lousy pirates! Kill ‘em boys!” The bandits charged.

“I got this,” Benn says and walks out. He takes out all the bandits at once. Pow Pow Wham Wham Smash!

“Wow, so strong!” Luffy says.

"Don't get cocky bandit," Benn says. "If you really wanna fight us, drag a warship here or something."

“H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!”

“You claim to be a wanted man, why don’t you first act like a man.”

“Damn it!” he tossed a smoke bomb. The black smoke filled the air, the bandit snatched Luffy and escaped.

“Luffy!” Shanks cried out. “Crap I let my guard down, and he got taken! Luffy’s gone!” he was freaking out. “What a guy!” Benn says.

-x-

The bandit had escaped to sea. As he boasted about his brilliance a sea king known as the Lord of the Coast rose out of the water in rage. With one bite he swallowed the bandit and wrecked the ship sending Luffy flying.

He tried to fly, but his wings just weren't strong enough. He dropped into the water. The beast swam after him, jaws open and ready to gobble him up. The sea water drained Luffy of his strength.

It appeared he was done for then Shanks stepped in. He took a bite for Luffy, losing an arm. “Get lost!” The creature froze and began to sweat. One look into Shanks’ eyes told the creature one thing. “RUN!”

Luffy cried, clinging to Shanks. “Hey now, I thought you were a brave man huh?”

“But Shanks, your arm!” he cried. It was gone, blood gushing from the wound.

“It’s just an arm, you are more important.” Shanks had Luffy out of the water enough, for his power to activate. They were surrounded by Luffy’s energy and were brought back to shore.

-x-

Shanks was treated and his wound healed, but his arm was forever gone. They had spent enough time at Foosha Village and were planning to leave. "Captain, don't you think we should take Luffy along? We can show him how to use the devil fruit powers he has."

“No it’s better this way!” he says.

“Shanks!” he shouts. Luffy came to the docks. “Please take me with you! I know I’m weak, just please...”

“Sorry lad,” the boy growled in frustration.

“Fine, then I’ll get my own crew, and we’ll be even greater than you!” He declares.

“Greater than us huh?” he grins. He takes his hat and places it on Luffy’s head. “This hat is my treasure, take care of it for me. You can give it back to me when you’ve become a great pirate.”

Luffy touched the hat and cried. “I will, I’ll become the greatest pirate in all the seas, I’ll become King of the Pirates.” Luffy’s words touched Shanks’ heart.

The crew set sail, leaving behind their stories of adventure, pushing Luffy to chase his own. In truth having Luffy on the crew might be fun, but could be dangerous too. It was better if Luffy walked his own path.

To be continued


	2. Luffy Ace and Sabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Luffy Ace and Sabo

 

To say Luffy's grandfather was pleased with Luffy's goal in life, would be a total and absolute lie. Monkey D. Garp, the grandfather and caretaker of Luffy was a marine. He wanted Luffy to become a marine more than anything. "I leave you alone for a few months and you wanna become a pirate, I won't have it!" he shouted.

He didn't care about Luffy's devil fruit power. There were plenty of marines with devil fruit powers. All his work all his training to toughen Luffy up into a man, so he could become a fine marine, all seemed to burn before his eyes as Luffy talked about becoming King of the Pirates. "Let me go, old man, I wanna be a pirate!" he shouts, Luffy was struggling to escape his grandfather's grasp.

"No way, you are gonna become a fine marine, not some filthy pirate!" he says. "That damn red hair, putting these thoughts into your head," he mutters.

"Don't bad mouth Shanks, he saved my life!" Garp gave him a "love tap" and knocked Luffy out. "That only goes so far." It was the only reason he wasn't hunting the red-haired pirate down right now. Garp is a marine hero, a role model for aspiring marines. He had hoped he’d inspire Luffy to become a marine as well. At his core he was an honorable man, Shanks saving Luffy’s life meant a lot.

Garp brought Luffy to some mountain bandits led by the bandit leader Dadan. "I want you to look after my grandson for me," he says dropping Luffy at their doorstep.

“Not another one!” Dadan shouted. “No way, we have our hands full with the other one.” Luffy blinked. ‘Other one?’

“I don’t wanna stay here, I hate mountain bandits!” Luffy says, sticking his tongue out at them.

“You little brat!” Dadan snaps.

"Dadan!" the woman freezes and turns to face Garp.

“I trust you will raise him into a fine marine, if you don’t or refuse I’ll arrest you.” Dadan mentally cursed but verbally agreed. He had heard over a barrel, no one in the Goa Kingdom could match Garp’s strength. He is a monster! “Speaking of, where is Ace?”

As if on cue, a spit wad came soaring and hit Luffy in the face. “Gah!”

"Ace, come meet your little brother!" The boy Ace, was a freckle-faced dark haired boy. "Luffy this is your older brother Ace, try to get along with each other.” He left, leaving the two in the care of bandits.

Despite Garp's words, the two were not getting along. Ace liked to disappear every day, and despite Luffy's best efforts, he struggled to follow him. The cupid human did his best but Ace traveled through the most dangerous routes to ditch him.

Still, as days passed Luffy refused to give up. ‘I think I lost him.' Ace thinks and heads to his meeting spot with Sabo. "Oi Sabo!" Sabo is Ace's partner in crime, he has blonde hair and was the same age as Ace.

The two had become quite the terrors, stealing from local pirates and bandits, saving up so they could buy their own ship and sail away from this place. “Look what I got today.” Sabo showed him a bag of treasure.

"Pretty good, but check out my haul." Ace shows a huge box of treasure and money. "Whoa, where did you get this?"

"Stole it from the Bluejam Pirates, they didn't even see me coming," he says. They started adding it to their stash. "With this, I think we are closer than ever to getting our pirate ship."

"Pirates?" the two freeze. "You guys wanna be pirates too?" they look and see Luffy.

“How did he…?” he gasped.

“That’s Luffy, I thought you ditched him?”

“Ace talks about me?” Luffy says happily.

“Yeah, I tell him how annoying and weak you are.” Ace snaps. Luffy ignores him and instead introduces himself to Sabo.

“I’m Luffy, nice to meet you.” he gives a bow to Sabo.

“Oh uh Sabo, nice to meet you.” he blushes.

Ace has enough and quickly ties Luffy up. "He knows where our stash is, he'll talk we have to kill him." Luffy cried out in shock. "No please don't throw me in the water."

“See, he’s an idiot he has to die!” Ace hands Sabo a knife. “Kill him!”

“What?!” Sabo gasps. “He’s your brother, you kill him!”

“I’ve never killed anyone before.” he snaps.

“Well neither have I!” The two argue all while Luffy cries. The noise attracted pirates, who were searching for Ace who had stolen their treasure. Porchemy answered to Bluejam, and Bluejam was not one to show mercy, losing this treasure was a death sentence.

Ace and Sabo grabbed Luffy and pulled him away, hiding in some bushes as the pirates came looking. "We need to find that brat fast or Bluejam will have my head!"

The two took their eyes off Luffy for a second, and he somehow got captured by the men. “Ace, Sabo, help me!” he cried out.

"Oh, so you know Ace huh? You wouldn't happen to know where they hide their treasure would you?" Luffy proceeded to show the worst lying face in history. ‘What a terrible liar!?' was the shared thought among the pirates. "Alright, if you won't talk, we'll beat the answers out of you."

They carry him off, Luffy crying out for Ace and Sabo to save him. “We have to move the treasure, he’ll talk I know he will.”

“Are you sure?” Sabo asks, and Ace nods. The two move their treasure, to a new secret spot.

“Not even Luffy knows about this place.” Ace says satisfied.

“I'm gonna go see what the pirates are doing." Sabo runs off and is surprised to see their old spot untouched. He keeps looking and sees the pirates are still hunting for them. ‘No way, he couldn't...' he starts running back to their new secret spot.

“Oh Sabo, are those pirates tearing apart our old spot?” he asks. “What’s wrong?” Sabo looked horrified.

“No!” he shouts. “They are still looking for us...Ace!” he shouts. “All this time and he never talked, they have to be torturing him and he never told them a thing!” Ace’s eyes widened.

When the two arrived on the scene, it was horrible, Luffy was strung up like a pinata, a pool of blood beneath him. His body was beaten and broken, and it was a shock he was still alive. The boy didn’t have the strength to even scream in pain anymore.

Ace saw red, they attacked the pirates in full force. It wasn’t enough though as Ace faced Porchemy, he refused to run away. So Sabo had no choice but to stay and fight with him, they made it out alive but were banged up pretty hard.

The freckled youth scolded Luffy for being so stupid and demanded to know why he didn't talk. "Because...if I talked you'd hate me." Ace’s eyes widened. “I hate it here, I don’t like the bandits and I can’t go back to the village. You are all I have.” Ace blushed.

“So...you want me around, and you’d be upset if I was gone.” Luffy nodded. Sabo smiled, he knew about Ace’s past, the raven confiding in him. He is Gol D. Roger’s son, and all he heard all his life was that the child of such a man would be a curse upon the world and needed to be destroyed, or should not have been born. Ace closed himself off, but it seems Luffy had broken through that tough shell.

The trio had to move in with the bandits full time for protection against Bluejam and his pirates. As it turned out, the bandits were worse liars than Luffy. Their bond continued to grow, to the point they became sake brothers, stealing some booze from the bandits and taking the sacred ritual to bond them as brothers.

Sabo was curious about Luffy’s powers but the boy said he didn’t fully understand his abilities either, but that Shanks said he’d grow into them. Ace laughed saying his powers were pretty pathetic.

Garp returned, surprised to see another boy in his care. He cracked his knuckles. “So another kid who wants to become a pirate, I’ll have to teach you all a lesson!” the boys cried out as the “training” began, Garp’s training was scary.

So the boys were in for another move, slipping out in the dead of night as Garp slept, they moved into the woods. For a while it was great, they trained together, hunted together, slept together, bathed together, ate together and shared their dreams.

Then Sabo’s past came back to haunt them. The blonde was from a wealthy family, who was trying to groom him for richer and better things. Sabo wanted none of this and ran away, seeking freedom. The boy only returned to that life, because Ace and Luffy’s lives were on the line.

He should have realized his parents could not be trusted. His father paid Porchemy to set fire to Gray Terminal. As Sabo ran around seeking help, he was horrified to hear the wealthy people see everyone in Gray Terminal as nothing but trash, and simply hoped they died quickly so their screams wouldn’t ruin their tea time.

In a twist of fate, Sabo came across Dragon, none other than Luffy's father. The boy begged him for help, cursing his blood saying he didn't want to be a noble! ‘So you've finally done it, Goa Kingdom!' it angered Dragon to no end, and he knew this land needed to be fixed.

Luffy and Ace survived the fire, barely…

Porchemy had been betrayed and left to die in the flames. He went crazy and even when Ace offered up their treasure in exchange for their lives the man tried to kill them anyway. Luffy’s power awakened, and the two escaped in a balloon heart of Luffy’s making.

Inside the heart Ace clung to Luffy, promising him it would all be okay. The heart shielded them from the flames long enough for Dadan to find them and get them to safety.

From tragedy to tragedy, Sabo tried to leave the Goa Kingdom, leaving a letter for Ace and Luffy. He chose the worst time to go, you see the fire wasn’t a random act, the rich were trying to purge the trash and filth for the Celestial Dragons.

The Celestial Dragons are the descendants of those who created and founded the world government. This nobility led them to believe they are so superior to humans so much so they wear helmets so they don’t breath the same air.

All Sabo did was sail his ship next to there's and they shot him out of the water. The news spread fast, Luffy cried, Ace couldn't believe it. Nobody was found, but with the point-blank blast, they didn't think there would be.

He read Sabo's letter. "Ace, I never meant to deceive you, I had hoped to leave my past behind me, and chase my own freedom. I want you to know, I'll be leaving this place, I hope we can meet out on the sea someday." tears spilled down his cheeks. "Take care of Luffy, I really think his devil fruit will be something amazing. He might be impulsive but he's got a good heart, he's got good instincts too, their raw but if he hones them he'll be great! You need him as much as he needs you, tell him I’m sorry and that I wish we could have spent more time together, but you won’t be safe if I stay.” he clutched the letter in his hands. “I love you both, my brothers!”

Losing Sabo changed a lot, Luffy suffering the pain of loss, and Ace grew more protective over Luffy. ‘I won't let anything bad happen to you.' he thinks hugging him. "Luffy, I'm never gonna leave you," he promises. Luffy clings to him a little tighter.

To be continued


	3. Luffy's Power Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Luffy’s Powers Dangerous!

 

Ace’s Pov

A lot of time has passed since Sabo’s death. Luffy and I have been training like crazy to get stronger. Shanks had told Luffy he’d grow into his powers, or so he told me, but I’d believe it. Luffy had grown up beautiful, his body lean but muscled, he always had this charm about him, this magnetism that drew you to him but it seemed his fruit amplified that tenfold.

Men, women, even beasts fell for Luffy. The attraction was real, but the Cupid fruit could fan the tiniest spark into a mighty flame of passion and love. Which in my case was very dangerous.

His devil fruit gave Luffy access to a unique energy, fueled by the emotion of love. Luffy had the Cupid Beam! He makes a heart with his hands and fires a beam of energy, if you had any love in your heart it focused on that emotion. Then he had the Get Along Beam...he really liked beams...this beam made you feel all warm and fuzzy, it could make a mongoose and a rattlesnake be friends. The effects of these beams could wear off on people, depending on their personality, but the Get along Beam did have a strong effect on animals.

He’d seen the bandits fighting with each other and he used the beam to help them make up. It wasn’t like mind control either, Luffy’s power seemed to cut through all the crap and denial and get to the heart of things. Sometimes he used the beam, sometimes he let them fight it out.

It was later I learned Luffy had ocular abilities, he claimed the eyes were the windows to the soul, and if he looked into someone’s eyes he could peer into it. Luffy was really cute, whenever he discovered something about his powers or developed a new technique he was always happy to show me.

Luffy’s cute wings could actually grow out as he grew older, they were beautiful like an angel. Gah...But he kept his wings I guess you’d call it chibi, small and close to his back so he could walk around easily. Plus his wings were sensitive to the touch, so he often slept on his stomach.

Then there were the kiss attacks; Kiss Pistol, he kisses his finger creating a heart, Luffy then aims and fires it. Kiss Arrow, he makes a kiss and stretches the heart into an arrow, he makes a bow out of one of his feathers. Another strange technique of his was Cupid Arrow, he blows a kiss creating a huge medium sized heart, pulling it back he fires an arrow.

This technique was what I expected of the cupid cupid fruit, whoever was struck by this arrow fell in love with the first person they saw. Lastly were his Heart Hugs, these balloon hearts he could make, I can tell you from experience being inside one of these made you feel loved like you were floating on cloud nine, and even when the bubble eventually popped those feelings stayed with you.

Lastly was Luffy's Fist of Love, a not so subtle reminder of Gramps, Luffy thought about things that filled him with love and channeled the energy into his fist, it was quite powerful.

Yes, Luffy was getting stronger by the day, but that didn’t mean I didn’t have to protect him. You wouldn’t believe how many pervy bastards I’ve had to give a swift punch or kick to the balls for trying to take advantage of my Lu...of my dear little brother.

Fuck and I’m the worst of them all. We may not be brothers by blood, and that’s probably the problem. My feelings for Luffy haven’t been that of a big brother lately. When I see him smile it makes my heart flutter when he hugs me I feel warm inside, when he says he loves me it drives me crazy cause I don't know if he loves me as a brother, or if he loves me loves me. That's when I knew I couldn't get too close to Luffy, or risk ruining what we had. I didn't want Luffy to hate me, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship.

We had a major fight once when we were kids and we built our own countries. We didn't talk to each other for weeks it was hell, I wanted to cave, but didn't want to seem weak. If Luffy learned the truth and truly hated me I don't think I could take it.

It wasn't easy either, Luffy was very touchy-feely and very...open...Luffy had no problem being naked around me. I saw it all, and I couldn't even stop him really since we used to bathe together all the time we've seen each other naked, but things were different now.

Now when Luffy walked around naked I had to worry about getting an erection. Now when I wake up to find Luffy on top of me, I have to pray he doesn’t wake up and feel my morning wood poking his ass. Now he haunted my dreams, sometimes I couldn’t tell if he was an angel or an imp! He’s the ultimate temptation, GOD why must you test me so!

Luffy's powers are dangerous because Luffy himself was dangerous. He was a bad liar, so he was open an honest about things if he wanted something he was very honest about it, which made it even worse. I'm a terrible big brother, I'm so sorry Luffy!

End Ace’s Pov

Ace stood guard as Luffy bathed. “Ace, come on, take a bath with me. What are you even doing over there?” Ace blushed. ‘Don’t say it like that baka!’

He cleared his throat. “I'm standing guard, you get weak in the water, so I'm protecting you," he says confidently.

“But Ace, you aren’t a devil fruit holder can’t you protect me in the bath, while in the actual bath?” he asked.

‘But then who would protect you from me?’ Ace mentally groans. “Just hurry up and bathe!” he hears Luffy shift in the water, and could almost feel the boy pout.

“Ace...” the taller male froze as he felt a very naked Luffy press against his back. ‘I can feel his nipples!’ he shivers. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Uhh, what do you mean Luffy?" Ace tried to hide his blush.

“We used to bathe all the time, did I do something to make you hate me?” an arrow of guilt pierced Ace’s heart.

“T-That was when we were kids, we aren’t kids anymore.” he tried to explain.

“Why does that matter?” he hugs Ace from behind.

“It matters!” Ace feels his manhood throb. Luffy’s toned form was pressed against his back, wet and nipples hard from the air. “Please Luffy, just finish your bath and I’ll take mine.”

“I can wash your back.” Luffy offers. Ace’s control was slipping as his penis throbbed.

“Luffy...”Ace almost groans. He didn’t want to meet Luffy’s eyes or risk being found out, but if he got naked now he’d be totally busted.

“Ace has been acting weird lately.”

‘Shit!’ The older raven began to sweat.

“Is it because you want to do naughty things with me?" Ace froze, he couldn't have heard what he just heard, could he?

“Ehh?” Ace blinked, and before he could stop him Luffy’s hand came down to rest over his crotch with one hand, and Ace’s heart with the other.

“Ace’s heart beats so fast, and this part of you gets so excited.” Luffy palmed his arousal and Ace shivered.

“Luffy!” the male groaned, hips rocking into the touch. ‘This is happening, Can this really be happening? I must be dreaming!’ he thinks, but Luffy grips him through his pants. “Do you know what you are doing?”

“Uh huh, when two people love each other very much they mate, or have sex.” Ace was frankly stunned. “I love Ace, and Ace loves me right? So why can’t we do this?”

“But Luffy, we are brothers, doing something like this will ruin everything.” he still couldn’t bring himself to stop Luffy’s caressing hand, his grip was so strong.

“No, it'll fix everything." Luffy states and Ace feels tears on his back. "Ace has been running away, but I knew I've always known. I thought maybe I was wrong and Ace had come to hate me."

"You knew, how?" Luffy pulled back and came around to face him. ‘Oh fuck!' Luffy was just as hard as he was, his hard 7 incher standing tall from his crotch. Ace gulped and licked his lips.

"When someone is in love they give off this aura I can see, Ace has had this aura for a long time now." Ace facepalmed. ‘I knew his powers were dangerous!' he thinks and rubs his temples. "It's how I can tell if someone really loves me or if it's just my power. I've been confused, if Ace loved me why was he pulling away from me, why was he avoiding me and keeping me at arm's length. It hurt..."

“Oh Luffy, I’m sorry.” he hugged his little brother. “I just didn’t want things to change between us.”

“Why would they?” he asked innocently.

“Luffy sex has a way of changing things, if we do this we won’t just be brothers anymore.”

Luffy pulled back and gave Ace a glare. “No!” in a flash Luffy was undoing his pants. “Luffy wait!” too late Ace’s pants and boxers were down around his ankles. “Ohhh!” His penis snapped up into the air, the large heavy cock pulsed in the cool breeze.

His cock stood at 12 inches, three fingers thick, a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch, and two very large golden balls hanging below. “Oh wow, so big!” Luffy caressed his hard flesh, while his free hand fondled the large balls. “Ace's golden balls are big too!"

“Oh god Luffy!” pre started to form at the tip, Luffy pumped faster, smearing his manly essence over his hard length.

“I’ve always wondered what Ace’s meat tastes like.” Ace’s head was spinning. ‘He’s attacking with words.’ Luffy leaned forward and licked his cock, tasting his cock and his pre. “It’s good!”

Ace’s rational mind was skewered by Luffy’s words and actions, letting the boy have his way. Luffy kissing and licking along his dick, even going as far as to lick his balls. He sucked on the left ball, then the right, before licking back up the long hard cock. He didn’t come back to his senses until Luffy had his lips around Ace’s cock head.

“Luffy, Luffy! Stop I’m going to cum!” he moans. Instead of stopping, Luffy sucked him harder, throwing in some tongue action, swirling and lapping at his tip. “Mmm!” His hand pumped the rest of his shaft, and his family jewels were handles lovingly.

‘This is a dream, right? It has to be a dream, I've had this dream so many times but it's never felt so real.' His hand comes down and runs through Luffy's hair. The boy had no experience, but his eagerness more than made up for it, plus he had good instincts.

Every pulse of his cock, every twitch, the noises he made, and the more pre that flowed into the eager mouth, were all signs for him to push forward and continue.

“I’m cumming!” He howls and cums into his little brother’s mouth. Luffy didn’t waste a drop, sucking Ace through his release. He pants, looking down at the boy who pulls back, licking his lips. ‘So cute.’

“Ace’s man milk is so thick.” pow right in the cock, his manhood twitching.

“We have to stop if we go beyond this then..."

“Ace is still so big, that means he wants to put it inside me.” Ace’s heart pounded in his chest. He was about to protest when Luffy gave him a stern look. “I want you to put it inside me, Ace please be my first.”

“You mean it?” Luffy nods.

The cupid human hugs him tight. "Ace can do whatever he wants with me because I love Ace!" he could feel the boy's heart racing.

“Luffy...you better not regret this!” he says before kissing Luffy. Besides tasting himself on Luffy’s lips, he also got Luffy’s taste mixed in. The boy happily kissed back, their tongues meeting, and Ace dominated the kiss.

His hands roamed over Luffy’s body feeling up the land he felt was so forbidden before. Luffy’s body was the perfect balance, firm and soft, toned and supple. He could feel all the effort of Luffy’s training. Cupping Luffy’s ass, he pulled them together letting their hard cocks rub together. “Mmm,” he groped the boy’s butt making Luffy moan into his mouth.

The kiss broke for air, and Ace clung to his brother, shamelessly humping his 12 incher against Luffy’s crotch. The boy moaned, as his 7 incher and balls were given glorious friction. “If we do this...I don’t see how I can be your brother anymore. I’ve wanted this so much.”

“What are you saying? Ace will always be my big brother.” Luffy says, pulling back and giving his brother a smile. Luffy was a terrible liar, it was how he knew he wasn’t lying now.

"Luffy, I love you," he says, giving the boy a kiss before moving down his body. Kissing him here, and there, making Luffy shiver in delight. He steps out of his pants and boxers, full naked he starts to suck on Luffy's nipple.

He sucked on the left, while his hand played with the right. The boy’s pleasure had his cock weeping, every suck sending a strong jolt to his penis, every pinch has his hole twitching. Before leaving his chest, Ace sucks on his right nipple and teases the left nipple with his fingers.

Ace kisses his way down Luffy’s body reaching his crotch, he lifts Luffy’s leg and puts it over his shoulder to give the boy support. Luffy’s love was overflowing, his cock drenched in his essence. ‘So wet for me!’ he starts licking, and the taste was surprising. ‘So sweet!’ He laps up Luffy’s pre, teasing his twitching dick.

It wasn’t long before Ace wrapped his lips around Luffy’s cock and sucked on it. “Ace!” he moans. The older male shivers and his own cock twitches. He sucks Luffy down to the root and starts bobbing back and forth.

He goes even further and brings a finger to Luffy's ass. Touching the boy's hole Ace feels a surge of heat. ‘Holy crap!' he pushes the finger inside and it was so easy. Luffy's hole was tight but opened up for him easy. His insides were soft and warm.

A second finger joins the first and Luffy moans. ‘His hole is so stretchy and snug.’ he scissored him open, and Luffy moans louder. ‘Is this part of Luffy’s devil fruit.’ The more he played with Luffy’s ass the more his own cock twitched.

He added a third finger inside, really stirring up his insides. Even as tantalizing playing with the boy's ass was, he didn't ignore Luffy's cock. In fact, he worked in unison bobbing back in forth in time of his fingering. "Ace, I'm gonna cum, I can't...hold back..."

Luffy came hard, his balls growing hot and his cock spilled his seed into Ace’s mouth. The older male held his brother’s man milk in his mouth. ‘So good!’ he gulps it down, and his cock becomes almost painful, his pre overflowing and covering his big dick.

It was time for the main course since Luffy's wings were sensitive he put him in the doggy style position. His brother's adorable ass up and for him to play with. He spreads Luffy's cheeks and kisses his hole.

Ace’s tongue caresses his entrance, slowly slipping in. “Ahhh!” The boy moans rocking back. “Ace!” he moans. Luffy was drooling as Ace rimmed him, tongue darting back and forth, giving his entrance a tongue lashing.

He wasn’t holding back now. “Luffy do you love me?”

“Yes Ace, so much!” the boy looks back at him and the older male feels his heart flutter. He lines up his cock.

“This might hurt.” he starts to push in.

“It won’t,” Luffy moans, and before Ace could question it, the head breaches his ass.

“Ohh fuck!” Ace slides in, unable to resist the warm welcoming heat of Luffy’s ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He squeezes Luffy’s hips as his balls lurch and his dick swells, he cums hard into Luffy.

“Ace!” Luffy moans, finding his own release. Every spurt of Ace’s cum making him shiver. His inner walls massaged Ace’s penis, intentionally milking the male of extra spurts.

“Hot damn, holy fuck!” He was still hard, even after such a powerful, spine tingling orgasm. Something told him he couldn’t go soft inside Luffy’s ass, despite the release he didn’t feel spent he felt more energized.

"Ace..." the male snaps out of his daze. "Please, fill me more of your love," he says rubbing his ass against Ace's pelvis. The freckled male smirks.

He could never deny Luffy anything. He starts to move fucking Luffy with all his might. It was like heaven and hell all mixed together, Luffy’s sweet heat made it feel like his cock was melting. His ass was full of cum and it refused to give up a drop.

It relaxed when he thrust in and tightened when he pulled back. ‘Oh god, it's like his body is sucking me!'

The brothers share three more orgasms, Luffy not even cumming with the touch of his cock. It was pure anal stimulus and the feeling of feeling Ace's love. They changed positions, Ace sitting back and pulling Luffy with him. The boy shifts to face his brother and the make out as he rides him.

Ace gropes Luffy’s ass feeling the suppleness, it was amazing how the plump cheeks seemed to suck in his fingers before bouncing back to full shape. They returned to their secret base, never once parting for a second.

Luffy wasn't complaining either, he'd taken several loads of his cum and seemed insatiable. Luffy wanted his love, and now he had it, all his pent-up desire being taken from him. His balls were very very happy.

Over the next several days the two didn’t stop. They were in full honeymoon mode, not taking a break. They showered and had sex, they bathed in the hot spring and had sex, they had breakfast lunch and dinner all while having sex. Luffy made an adorable plate to eat off of.

It was here Ace learned a few other things about Luffy's powers, one his body broke down food 100%. "My hole is only for mating!" Luffy had told him. Also upon drinking Luffy's cum, his body had evolved in the same way. His body broke down every speck of food turning it to energy allowing Ace to fuck Luffy almost non stop.

Ace was basking in the joy of pleasure. The two had been fucking non-stop for two weeks, and not a second of it was boring. Luffy was laying on top of him, his still hard cock buried in the boy's ass. "See, Ace is still my big brother," he says giving a weak chuckle.

The male bucks into Luffy’s ass, his cock nudging his sweet spot. “Ahhh!”

"Baka, you overdid it!" he pets Luffy. Their non-stop sexcapade was also thanks to one of Luffy's powers. Love Field, or the Honeymoon Field. Luffy's powers kept them hot happy and hard for days with no negative ramifications. Though Luffy was exhausted.

“I wanted my first time with Ace, to be special.”

"Yeah, it was." Ace had his final orgasm, his cock finally going soft and slipping out of Luffy's well-used hole. "I love you Luffy."

"I love you to Ace." they kiss and fall into a well-deserved sleep.

To be continued...Setting Sail The Promise Between Brothers


	4. Setting Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Setting Sail the Promise Between Brothers

 

Ace had yet another problem, and yes it revolved around Luffy. One, Luffy was right, their relationship hadn't really changed outside of the sex. Luffy didn't treat him any different, they still fought and argued like they used to, but now when they made up there was amazing makeup sex. He also got to wake up to one of Luffy's amazing blow job skills every morning or getting rimmed if Luffy was feeling extra frisky. Two, he loved Luffy, he wanted to keep the boy safe and loved. The boy didn't think about the consequences or dangers, just seeking to experience life as much as possible. It was hard being a big brother but even harder when you have a lover you want to protect if not more so. Luffy could be far too trusting at times. Three, his time of departure was fast approaching and he wanted Luffy to come with him.

They had this fight before, back when Sabo was with them. Each one of them wanted to be the pirate captain with the other two acting as other members of the crew. They tried to have a contest to see who would be captain, fighting the beast considered to be the master of the forest, they lost, only surviving by working together.

Ace wanted to become a pirate because he wanted the world to know he existed and that his life had meaning. Luffy wanted to obtain the ultimate freedom, and he wanted his crew filled with love. Neither had conflicting principles as Ace had no interest in becoming the pirate king, he had his reasons, but he still wanted to become a great pirate. There was no reason he couldn't accomplish that on Luffy's crew and vice versa.

We find our aspiring pirates naked as the day they were born Luffy laying on top of Ace sucking on one of his perky nipples. Ace’s freckles were lit up by a powerful blush, he panted and groaned as Luffy humped against him, nuzzling his chest. The boy enjoying Ace’s nipples as if they were candy.

“Luffy," he runs his fingers through the boy's dark locks. "My time to start my pirate journey is coming up," Luffy hums in acknowledgment, tongue working on Ace's nipple while grinding against Ace's leaking member. "I want you to come with me," Luffy stopped.

“No,” he says, his hands fondling Ace’s pecs. “Ace should stay here and join my crew.”

“Come on Luffy, join my crew.” he shivers. ‘If you join my crew I can take care of you, I can keep you safe.’

“No Ace should join mine!” Luffy’s touches were very distracting making it hard to say no.

He summoned up his retort and it came out possibly harsher than he intended. "No way, I'm stronger I'll be captain, and you will serve under me!" Ace realized his mistake as Luffy pulled away looking hurt. His chibi wings grew larger and Luffy flew off. Ace facepalmed. "Shit!" he got up. "Luffy wait!"

He ran naked through the woods, trying to find his brother. “Luffy!” he called. “Luffy?” he searched. “Luffy please I’m sorry.”

He finds the boy at their old treasure spot. “Luffy...” the boy doesn’t move. So Ace climbs the tree and sits on the branch with him. “Luffy, I’m sorry I just...”

“Wanted to protect me?” he finishes his sentence. Ace nods. “Yeah, you are my precious little brother, I can’t help but worry about you.” Ace was torn and a part of him was almost willing to stay and join Luffy’s crew. Luffy was his sake brother, his lover, he could stay and teach Luffy more things.

Before he could bring any of this up, Luffy talks. “Ace, I know your strength. You’ll be a great captain, a great pirate and you will only get stronger, but not here.” Luffy says and leans against him. “You are already a great big brother, and a great lover, that protectiveness is one of many things I love about you. You’ve grown a lot here, but I’m not done growing yet.”

Ace had learned all he could just being on this island. He put an arm around Luffy. “And besides if you don’t leave the next time Gramps comes he’s gonna drag you off to a marine base to join the marines.” Ace shivers in terror.

Despite his strength, their old man was terrifying. "Yeah, can't have that. Then I'd be forced to try and capture my little brother." he pulls Luffy into his lap and kisses his neck, his hand playing with Luffy's dick.

“You could try,” he chuckles. “I want Ace to join my crew because I think it would be fun to be together.” Ace sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry. I was being a dick.” he played with Luffy’s cock some more. “Forgive me?”

Luffy chuckles. “Of course, I know my big brother can be dumb sometimes.”

"He-y!" he was cut off as Luffy captured his lips and they went into full make-out mode.

“Ace needs to go, but it isn’t goodbye.” That gave Ace an idea.

“Luffy, we’ll both set out on our own journey’s, but after we get out bounties we will find each other, and have a duel to decide who will join the other’s crew. Whoever wins win, no hard feelings.”

“That’s a great idea!” Luffy says, from the grin and sparkle in his eye Ace could tell the boy was already planning on winning.

"Come here you," he kissed Luffy, playing with his cock, and his nipple. He moaned into the kiss, and the two got down before getting any more lovey-dovey. Their promise was sealed with a kiss, and the boys smiled.

-x-

The day of Ace’s sail off date came, the male had rounded up his half of the treasure and got a ship to set sail. Where was he? Well…

“Ohhh fuck, Lu-Luffy!” His body trembled, legs jerking, and toes curling as he was receiving one of his brother’s amazing blow jobs as a going away present. Luffy was going all out, hollowing his cheeks, bobbing back and forth, giving a little hum when he sank down to the root. “Luffy yes yes yes!”

Ace’s hips bucked, his balls smacking his brother’s chin. “Mmhhmm,” he hums sending pleasing vibrations through his dick. His strong sucks made Ace’s brain melt and feel like it was being sucked out through his dick. He grinned from ear to ear, he couldn’t help it, he was on cloud nine.

Luffy nuzzled his crotch, loving the thick manly hair. His mouth and throat massaged his big dick, his tongue working to quicken his big brother's release. With each new twitch, he knew it was working. "Ahh Luffy, fuck fuck yes, ohh fuck I'm gonna cum!" His release built up higher and higher, his balls tightened as he came.

Ace’s penis swelled and Luffy moaned in delight as Ace’s cum spilled down his throat. His own climax hit spilling his cum as he drank down Ace’s. “Ohh Luffy,” the older raven shivered in delight.

Luffy didn’t waste a drop, fondling his balls to make sure he milked him of a few more spurts. “Fuck I’m gonna miss this!” he shivered. Luffy’s tongue danced along his shaft, cleaning him wonderfully.

“The blow jobs or me?” Luffy asked after licking his lips.

“You, definitely you.” The two share one last kiss before Ace had to get dressed and set sail. It wasn’t goodbye, they knew that, but it would be some time before they would see each other again. ‘Be safe Luffy, I'll be looking forward to seeing how strong you get.' Something did still bother Ace, when he thought of Luffy getting his own crew he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wanting to crush anyone who put their hands on his little brother.

-x-

It would be 3 years before Luffy got to set sail. He spent his time training and getting stronger. Finally, his day came and it was time to set sail. "Hey Dadan, I still hate bandits you know..."

“You little brat!” She seethed.

“But I like you guys!” Luffy said with a smile, and Dadan cried tears of joy. “Boss!” her members also cried.

“You brat!" she cried. They wanted to see him off, but the villagers didn't care for bandits. Luffy returned to his village, the villagers, Makino, and even the Mayor came to see him off. He got a small boat, his treasure, and some supplies for his trip.

The villagers had posters and banners wishing Luffy luck. “Disgraceful, first Ace now Luffy!” The mayor huffs.

“Now now,” Makino says. “Luffy be safe!” she waves.

Luffy set sail and as soon as he did the Master of the Coast sprang into action. The beast rose from the water casting a shadow on Luffy’s path. “I’ve been waiting for this.” using one finger he blew a kiss, a pink heart appeared. It rested on the tip of his finger. “Kiss Pistol!”

The Master of the Coast roared and charged at Luffy. The boy smirked and he fired his attack. It struck shattering the beast’s teeth and sent him flying back. “That was for Shanks.” he stretched. “It’s time! I’m gonna be king of the pirates!”

He sailed away from his home, memories good and bad, but with the scent of adventure in the air, his heart and mind were in high spirits.

To be continued...Chap 5 Koby’s Dream


	5. Koby's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 5 Koby’s Dream

 

The sky was clear, the sun was shining, but Luffy didn’t have time to enjoy it. A powerful whirlpool had opened up and Luffy’s boat was sailing right for it. He looked for another boat to fly to, he could fly but not forever, especially if needing to carry his supplies.

Luck favored him it seemed as he spotted two ships. He picked the one farthest away from the whirlpool just in case. Grabbing his stuff, his wings grew and he took off into the air flying towards the ship.

His approach and landing were missed, as Luffy landed on a pirate ship ready to battle. The first ship is the target. The ship belonged to the pirate Alvida, she ruled her crew with her iron club. Anyone who dared not celebrate her “beauty” got it to the face!

The woman was quite deluded, beauty was in the eye of the beholder sure, but Alvida was rotten to the core. So vain even kinda say the word monster, ugly, or cow she went into a rage. “Who’s the most beautiful woman in all the seas?” she would ask, and if the crew hesitated, or didn’t respond with. “Of course you Alvida-sama!” they got struck. She struck her crew mates if the ship wasn’t spotless if the food wasn’t prepared right if they took to long doing a task it was horrible. The crew ended up becoming as twisted as she was. Her men were itching to rob and attack the cruise ship they had insights.

Luffy was able to stay out of sight, and observe. He noticed a boy with pink hair being kicked around by a large woman. “No please don’t make me...”

“So you want the club?” she threatened.

“No not that!” the pirates raided the cruise ship and Alvida kicked the boy over, and followed him with her club raised high. The boy screamed and ran to join in the robbery.

‘Hmm, that boy’s heart doesn’t seem in it.’ Luffy flies over and finds the boy in the galley.

“You’re not a pirate are you?” Luffy inquired. The boy gasped, and whipped around, almost jumping out of his skin.

“Who are you?” he was surprised to see the raven. ‘Is he from the cruise ship, he looks very handsome,’ he blushed at the thought. Luffy was wearing a red open vest, showing off his abs and pecs, he was fit and lean, he was wearing shorts, showing off his strong legs, and the way the shorts cupped him really showed off his butt. Koby gulped, feeling a stirring in his loins.

“My name’s Luffy, what’s yours?” he smiled, and the boy blushed.

“Oh um, I’m Koby,” he gives a polite bow. “To answer your first question, no I’m not a pirate exactly. Two years ago, I went off to go fishing, and accidentally got on a pirate’s boat, since then I’ve been their slave.”

“Wow, you are kinda dumb.” Luffy’s words were like an arrow. He pilfered an apple. “If you don’t like this crew you could go find another crew to join, not all pirates are like them.”

“I don’t want to be a pirate, I actually want to be a marine,” he says.

“Ahh, well I’m a pirate myself. I made a promise on this hat, that I would become a great pirate. So it’s my dream to become King of the Pirates!”

“King of the Pirates!?” Koby gasped. “That means your going to the Grand Line!? Searching for the great treasure the One Piece!?”

“Sure am,” he says after finishing his apple. “I still need a crew though, I think 10 is a good start, but if they are interesting I’d love to have more, a nice big nakama!”

“That’s crazy, that place is known as the pirate's graveyard. You’ll die if you go there!” he went into a chant of impossible so Luffy smacked him to snap him out of it.

“That doesn’t matter, because it’s my dream, and I don’t mind dying for it.”

“I wish I could be brave like that, I’ve been trapped with these pirates for 2 years, and I’m too terrified to even escape. Just thinking about what they’ll do when they find me.”

“Being brave doesn’t mean you don’t know fear, I’ve been scared before too, sometimes being brave is being scared and going for it anyway.” Luffy stares at his hat for a moment before putting it back on his head. “It’s gonna be tough, but if I don’t even try then it really will be impossible. I think I can do it though.”

“Do you think...umm...do you think I can become a marine?” he asked.

Before Luffy could answer, Koby heard some of Alvida’s men coming this way. “Luffy hide!”

“Huh why?” the boy pushed him into a broom closet. ‘If Alvida finds Luffy there’s no telling what she’ll do to him, or worse what her men will do!’ he sweats. Three men came into the galley.

“Well if it isn’t our favorite punching bag.”

“Not trying to hide out on the raid are ya?”

“No, not at all.” Koby chuckled nervously.

They noticed he was standing in front of the closet. “What are you hiding?” they approached him.

“Me? Hiding? Nothing at all!” his voice cracked.

“Right, move it squirt.” they pulled him away from the closet.

“Wait!” Koby grabbed onto the big guy’s arm.

“Piss off!” He tossed Koby away, him slamming into some boxes. He went back to reaching for the closet, and Koby grabbed him again.

“There is nothing in there!” he shouts.

“Don’t get in my way, you runt!” Koby clung on tighter, it took a punch to finally shake him off.

“What’s with him?” they draw their swords. “Do you wanna die?”

“You are pissing us off!” Koby gets back up and shields the closet with his own body. ‘I can’t let them find Luffy.’

“Why you little...” he raised his blade planning to swing it down and kill Koby in one blow. Before he could the closet door rips apart, and Luffy comes flying out with a broom. He punches the big guy knocking him out and uses the broom to quickly disarm the other two.

“What the hell?!”

“Get lost!” Luffy glares at them, doing a spin of the broom in a skilled fashion. Alvida’s men grab their unconscious partner and race to get their captain. Koby was amazed for a moment, then realized they’d be getting Alvida and the fear came back.

“Luffy you have to run, if Alvida finds you she’ll kill you! She...” he was cut off as Luffy turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His whole face went red, and hearts appeared in his eyes.

“You were trying to protect me weren’t you Koby?” the boy was in a daze. “You might be kinda dumb, but I love fools like you.” he hugs him.

-x-

The boys are able to have their moment as the crewmen find Alvida. “Lady Alvida, it’s a monster, he...” At the word monster, Alvida snapped throwing the club, hitting their already knocked out crewmate, and sending him flying out into the sea. Good thing he’s not a devil fruit eater…

“Not you, my lady, he was hiding on the ship, he’s scary strong!”

Alvida raised a brow. “Is it the pirate hunter, I thought he’d been captured. It’s possible he did escape...find him!” she ordered.

Luffy and Koby had already snuck back over to Alvida’s ship planning to steal one of her boats. “Thank you Luffy, I feel like I can finally chase my dream, I’m gonna become a marine and capture Alvida!”

“Just who are you gonna capture, Koby?” Alvida attacked bringing down her club and nearly hitting the two. The crew eventually found them before they could escape.

“We are surrounded!” Koby began to sweat again.

“Who the hell are you?” Alvida asked pointing her club at Luffy. “You don’t look like Pirate Hunter Zoro.”

“Zoro?” Luffy tilts his head to the side. “Hey, Koby, who’s this fat old lady?” Everyone’s jaws drop and Alvida sees red.

“Men kill this fool!” they charge and Koby screams.

“This is bad!”

“Nope, I got this. Cupid Wink!” Luffy gave a wink and pink hearts float out, and one by one Alvida’s men became charmed by Luffy.

“Oh man, I wasn’t really looking before this guy’s kinda cute.”

“Look at that body!” Some of them were drooling.

“What the hell!?” Alvida gasped. “What did you do?”

“Oh,” Luffy turned around and fluttered his chibi wings. “I ate the cupid cupid fruit and became a Cupid Human.”

“A devil fruit, so they are real...” She paused. “You morons snap out of it!” she bashed a few on the head with her club and it did indeed wake them from their charmed state.

They tried to attack Luffy, but the boy showed great skill at hand to hand combat, even some of the bigger guys, he was able to dodge their attacks, and even use their momentum to throw them into other guys. “Ohh he’s so strong!” the men knocked around by Luffy fell under his charm again.

“Oh wow!” Koby blushed.

“Damn it, who the hell are you!?” Alvida roared.

“I’m Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy and I’m a pirate.”

“A pirate, you?” she laughed. “Well if your a pirate and we are not under the same flag, that makes us enemies!”

“I guess,” Luffy shrugs.

“Men, tell me, who’s the most beautiful on the sea?” With hearts in their eyes, they kneel and say.

“That would be Luffy-sama!” they cheer.

“What?!” she glares. “You weak minded fools!” she looks to Koby. “Koby, tell me who am I?” That was the danger phrase, the one where she expected her men to say The most beautiful in all the seas!

Koby was still scared of Alvida, but he balled his hands up. “You are...you are...THE BIGGEST UGLIEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” he shouts.

Luffy laughed and Alvida snapped. “I’m gonna become a marine, and when I do I’m gonna capture you and lock your fat ass up!” he shouts all while thinking. ‘No regrets I said what I’ve always wanted to say!’

“You are dead!” Alvida raised her club and brought it down.

“Well said Koby, Cupid Shield!” Luffy erected a small heart shield that blocked Alvida’s blow. He pushed her back and wound up a punch. “You’ve messed with Koby long enough! Fist of Love!”

With one punch he hit Alvida in the gut and sent the woman flying. “Get Koby a ship, he’s leaving to join the marines!” The pirates saluted.

“Yes sir!” they gave a ship, supplies and even some treasure. They escaped just in time as marines showed up, and started attacking Alvida’s ship. Luffy was a pirate, and Koby had to leave or else get arrested like any of the other pirates.

To be continued...Chapter 6 Pirate Hunter Zoro

Koby takes Luffy to where Roronoa Zoro is kept, a marine base where he could join the marines properly.


	6. Pirate Hunter Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 Pirate Hunter Zoro

“Ah uhh ah Luffy are you sure you want to go to where Zoro is?” Koby was blushing and trembling. “I mean there’s a marine base there but...ahh...” Luffy didn’t respond but his mouth was full.

After Koby and Luffy escaped from Alvida’s ship they had set a course for the marine base of Shells Town. Luffy was excited, and Koby was excited being around Luffy. He’d had a stiffy for a while, he was too embarrassed to take care of it, especially with the target of his affection was right there.

Luffy noticed his discomfort, and discovered the boy’s aroused state, and was happy to give the boy a hand or a mouth. Before Koby knew it his clothes were discarded and he was laid out, his hard 5 incher standing tall and twitching.

Koby was embarrassed and tried to cover himself, but Luffy batted his hands away and got to work. He sucked down the boy’s cock with ease. Koby howled and bucked, toes curling from the overwhelming pleasure. He came quickly, which the cupid male drank down his first climax.

Being a quick shot didn’t bother him, he kept sucking Koby’s dick, his tongue work stimulating the boy’s dick and keeping him erect. All Koby could do was lay back and enjoy, as Luffy milked him for orgasm after orgasm.

He’s been sucking the boy’s cock for hours now, instead of feeling drained Koby felt energized, so he was able to keep them on track. What’s more Koby’s cock was growing stronger from Luffy’s oral stimulation, with each passing orgasm they got further and further apart even with the increased sensitivity. ‘The boy still has room to grow.’ Luffy could taste that Koby’s cock was still developing, it was on the verge of something amazing.

Koby was flying high on cloud nine, he wasn’t allowed to touch himself on Alvida’s ship, not that he really got excited but, some morning he was. He was blue balled for 2 years, now his balls were happy.

“Luffy ahh, are you seriously gonna ask Zoro to join your crew?” He moans, running his fingers through Luffy’s soft dark hair.

Luffy pulls off his cock but continues to pump it as he talks. “Not sure, I’m gonna see what kind of guy he is first.” Koby shudders. “Keep a lookout Koby,” he turns the boy around, in the doggy style position.

He spread the boy’s cheeks and kissed his hole, licking his tight pucker as he pumped the boy’s dick. “Ahh Luffy not there, ohh so good!” he lost it and came, his cum pelting the boat.

-x-

The honeymoon ended when they spotted Shells Town. Luffy lets Koby relax and get dressed, and they dock. They explored the town, as they headed to the Marine Base, the people were a bit jumpy not just at Zoro’s name but of the Marine Base Captain. Axe-Hand Morgan, he got his fame after capturing a certain pirate, he rose through the ranks with his strength and coldness.

Koby was concerned as to why everyone was so scared of Morgan when it was Zoro who was the criminal. “Well, we’ll find out when we see him.” Koby had told him, that Zoro had the reputation of a demon, cutting down anyone who got in his way. He may be a bounty hunter, but he was considered as bad as the pirates he hunted.

They reached the wall. “Let’s go,” using his wings he flew he and Koby up to rest against it. “Now where is this demon?”

“They aren’t just gonna have him out in the open?” Koby gasped as that’s exactly what they did. Roronoa Zoro was tied to a post, his upper body, and arms were tied tight giving no room to resist or struggle.

“If we untied those ropes he could just get away.”

“No Luffy, he’ll kill you!” Koby protested.

“Hey!” Zoro shouted. “You are an eyesore get lost.” Zoro was weakened, He’d been tied up for three weeks already, with a week left to go. Luffy could see the male was strong, even though hunger was ravaging his body he was hanging tough on his will alone.

Before the two had a chance to act a ladder is propped up beside them, and a little girl climbs over the wall, lowering a rope down. “Shh,” she snuck over the wall.

“Luffy stop her!” Koby pleaded.

“Why?” he blinked in confusion.

The girl went over to Zoro and offered him food. “Here, I made them myself.”

“Get lost kid, get out of here now!” he snapped, the girl flinched.

“Now, now, no one likes a bully.” A blonde male came into the execution yard followed by two marine guards. Koby breathed a sigh of relief, believing the girl would be safe from Zoro now. Luffy saw this as a different way, and he was proved right.

The boy was named Helmeppo, and he was the son of Captain Morgan. His name alone struck fear into the girl. “Hahaha, even children know to fear my daddy.” he snatched one of her rice balls and ate it, only to spit it out. “You idiot, these are full of sugar!”

“I thought they would taste better sweet.”

“You should know better!” he snatches the food and stomps them into the ground. The girl cried, which annoyed the blonde and he had one of his men throw her out, literally. The guard whispers and tells her to curl up, to avoid severe damage before throwing her over the wall.

Luffy jumps and flies catching the girl, they landed safely and the girl smiles. “How awful!” Koby couldn't believe a marine would do that.

“You bastard,” Zoro growled, and Helmeppo simply laughed.

“Who's scared of a caged beast, why don't you just give in and die already,” he says.

“Tch, I don't plan on dying, just one more week and I'll pass this trial.” he was confident.

“That's assuming you make it one more week.” he was about to walk off but gave Zoro a hit.

“Hit me all you want but my spirit won't break.”

“We'll see...” Helmeppo left, and Zoro coughed. His body ached, he was starving and thirsty. A normal man would have died of starvation or dehydration already, but Zoro was staying alive through his warrior's will and the strength of his will alone.

So you can understand his state of mind when someone with large white wings suddenly appeared before him coming down from the sky. 'So beautiful!' Luffy had flown over the wall, his wings stretched out wide. “Are you here for my soul?” he asked, Luffy tilted his head to the side. “I've heard that when a warrior is close to death he'll see a vision of a heavenly being with wings that comes to guide his soul to the other side.” he blushed. “Even if my reaper is cute I can't go with you, I need to keep fighting.”

“I'm not here for your soul, I would like to have you though.” he smiled, returning his wings to a chibi like state. He tells Zoro the girl was safe before introducing himself. “My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm a pirate.”

“You're a pirate?” He was checking Luffy out. “I don't believe it.” He had an eye for strength, and he could tell the boy was physically strong, but there was also something more to him.

“Well I don't have a bounty or crew yet, but I'm looking for them.” Luffy was eying Zoro as well.

“Then look somewhere else, I have no intention of becoming a pirate.”

“Why not, pirates have the most freedom, chasing dreams and having adventures!” he says with a smile

“Pirates cause all kinds of terror and trouble.” It was his experience with them anyway, the more trouble they caused the bigger the bounty.

“Says the guy everyone calls a demon, aren't you known for being some big scary bounty hunter?” Luffy cocked a brow at him.

“People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done anything in my life that I regret, so I won't become a pirate. Go look for your crew elsewhere.” He needed to leave before someone saw him there and hurt him.

“Hmm, well I actually haven't asked you to join my crew yet,” he says with a grin crossing his arms. “I'm looking for strong guys to join me, are you strong?”

“Heh, I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world one day, so you bet your ass I'm strong.” Luffy chuckled, and Zoro felt his heart flutter. This boy's smile was doing things to him.

“Roronoa Zoro, the world's greatest swordsman, that's a wonderful dream.” Luffy smiled, and Zoro's heart fluttered again.

'Oi stop it, he's a pirate,' he tried to shake the thoughts but his mind added. 'A sexy pirate!' Zoro shook his head, to fight against a blush. “Look, you need to get out of here now, get lost!”

“If you insist,” he turned.

“Wait!” he stopped Luffy and had him collect the smashed rice balls. “Feed it to me.”

“Are you sure its mostly dirt?”

“Do it now!” he snapped. Luffy fed it to him, and he coughed. “It was good, tell the kid thanks for the food.” Luffy smiled.

“See, I knew you were a good guy.” he hugged Zoro. The swordsman blushed as Luffy's warmth and sweet manly scent washed over him.

“Oi!” he was tied up, but even if he wasn't he wasn't sure if he'd push Luffy away. The boy was warm, smelled so damn good, his manhood stirred in his pants. Luffy could do whatever he wanted to him, being tied up, and he was oddly okay with that.

He gulped as Luffy looked him right in the eye. “I had a feeling you were a good guy, you have a big heart Roronoa Zoro.” he kissed the male on the cheek. Zoro was stunned, the stiffness in his body melted away, the aches were soothed, he felt warm and tingly all over.

'What did he just do?' Luffy pulled back and the swordsman whined at the loss. He blushed as Luffy went to leave, starring at the boy's ass as he went. He gulped as his hard cock pushed at the fabric of his pants. 'Oh man!'

-x-

Luffy and Koby found out the truth of Zoro's predicament, it was Helmeppo's fault. He was causing trouble with his vicious dog. He was actually threatening the girl and her mother, but Zoro took the “punishment” for them, they made a man to man deal.

Zoro would be tied up for a month, and if he survived he'd be let go and all would be well. Helmeppo wasn't making it easy, beating on Zoro whenever the whim took him. Luffy didn't like it, but it was a man's promise and Zoro was determined to see it through to the end.

Helmeppo came into their place of business. “Bring me your finest meal and keep the check to yourself,” he says. Luffy's eyes narrowed, this boy had no love in his heart, he saw little value in those around him. “Man, I'm so bored, there's nothing interesting to do.” he rocked in his chair. “I know, I could execute that fool Zoro that'd be fun!” he laughed.

Luffy acted, hitting Helmeppo hard and knocking the fool flat on his ass. “Y-You hit me!” Helmeppo screamed.

“Luffy no!” Koby grabbed him and tried to stop him.

“How dare you hit me, do you know who my daddy is?”

“I don't care!” Luffy snapped. “You are scum, Zoro is a million times more honorable than you!” Helmeppo ran off screaming and crying. “Koby, I've decided, I'm going to have Zoro join my crew!”

To be continued...Pirate Zoro!


End file.
